tsutomu_niheifandomcom-20200215-history
Blon
Blon (ブロン, Buron) is a Silicon Creature and antagonist in Blame!. Biography Centuries before the current events of Blame!, Blon helped to invade the Unofficial Megastructure Level as a high-ranking member of Davinelulinvega's group. He clashed numerous times with the local Safeguards Dhomochevsky and Iko, gradually helping to secure more territory for his boss in their efforts to connect to the Netsphere. When Killy and Cibo entered the unofficial level in search of equipment to analyze their gene sample, Blon was sent by Pcell and Davinelulinvega to attack them. He sent his insectoid army after them, with the first one attacking Killy before being flung against a wall. Swarms of the insect suddenly emerged from the walls all around, forcing the two to run and take cover behind a door. One insect slipped through and attached itself to Cibo's back, rooting itself to her nervous system and paralyzing her. Blon himself then showed up in the form of a giant insect, busting down the door and running both of them down, with Killy getting impaled numerous times on his spikes. The Silicon Creature then transformed into his true form, towering over them and laughing, before having his torso destroyed by Killy's Gravitational Beam Emitter. Blame!manga: Log 38 Blon, however, survived the GBE blast, returning later in his biggest form along with Pcell to abduct Cibo and steal the gene capsule she is carrying. Dhomochevsky engages in a gunfight against him, both unloading their machine guns on each other and taking massive damage. Blon manages to snatch the capsule away from Cibo before Dhomo shoots off the arm that is holding her. While trying to swat at Dhomo the hand holding the capsule is shot off. He charges at the protagonists, who retreat into the level’s elevator and shut the hatch lid while Blon is still in the hatch locking area. Blon tries in vain to hold the lid open but his legs snap off from the pressure and the hatch shuts, crushing him completely. Appearance Blon is a very heavily-build cyborg, towering over all the other characters in any of his given forms. In his true form, Blon resembled one of the more common Silicon Lifeforms, though his form towered over everyone else. In this form he possessed a cannon for a left arm and a massive claw for the right. In his first insect form, he resembles spiked centipede of massive proportions, and is strong enough to tear down doors and tunnel through solid metal. He also possesses a large army of insects resembling miniature versions of himself, though it is unknown if they are pets, extensions of himself, or his body split into many smaller bodies. Personality To be Added Weapons & Abilities Blon is able to shapeshift, taking on many different forms of the series, able to rebuild himself even after taking massive damage. He controls a legion of parasitic leech-like creatures which are able to paralyze their host, and it is implied that these are actually a part of him. He also wields a massive Gatling gun on his arm. Gallery Blon 2.jpg Notes & Trivia *Most of Blon's forms are insect-based. Ironically, he meets his end by being squished like one. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blame! Characters